Monster Pinnokio
by Phya Phyo
Summary: "P-panda-chan, semakin unyu ya?"/ "Aku lebih unyu daripada dia."/ "Uchiha unyu seperti aku, pasti punya banyak penggemar."/ 'Kalau kau bilang si merah yang lebih unyu, akan ku gigit hidungmu sampai habis'/ 'Neji-nii tolong aku'/ AU/ Chibi SasuHina/ Chapter 4: Siapa yang Lebih Unyu? UPDATE!/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Monster Pinnokio

**Monster Pinnokio**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Original Story: Phya Phyo**

**Rated: K**

**Gedre: Friendship, Humor**

**.**

**.**

**Check it out!**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" Sasuke yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun sedang mencoba lari dari kejaran para murid perempuan di sekolahnya, yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama seminggu ini. Padahal Kaa-sannya sering bilang kalau nanti Sasuke akan bertemu banyak teman baik di sekolahnya yang baru ini, tapi malah hal sebaliknya yang ditemui oleh Sasuke, Sasuke malah bertemu teman-teman yang menurutnya –em- ganas untuk ukuran anak seumurannya. Bayangkan saja anak kecil seperti dia harus berolahraga setiap hari gara-gara menghindari anak-anak perempuan yang seolah mau memakannya, padahal teman-temannya yang lainnya berolahraga satu minggu sekali. Sebagai murid baru, Sasuke merupakan anak yang cepat popular di kalangan teman barunya, apalagi di kalangan anak perempuan.

Setelah dirasanya situasi sudah aman, Sasuke mulai menghentikan larinya dan berjalan seperti biasa sambil mengatur nafas. "Ck, anak perempuan di sini lebih horror dari sekolah yang dulu," gumamnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, dia berpikir kalau tidak ada satupun anak yang menemukannya di sana. Tapi ternyata setelah sampai di sana, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek dan berponi sedang memberikan semangkuk susu untuk kucing dihadapannya. Sasuke menajamkan matanya, dia kenal anak itu, itu teman satu kelasnya, Sasuke cukup hafal dengan perawakan anak tersebut karena mengingatkannya pada tokoh kartun yang sering ditontonya setiap hari minggu, Chibi Maruko-Chan, ditambah lagi anak itu satu-satunya anak perempuan yang tidak mengejar-ngejarnya seperti anak lainnya.

"Ehm…" Sasuke berdehem cukup keras supaya gadis cilik di dekatnya ini menyadari keberadaannya, pasalnya Sasuke dan anak itu hanya berjarak 30 centi, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari kebaradaan Sasuke karena terlalu focus mengamati kucing di depannya, dan Sasuke kecil sangat benci diacuhkan.

Pundak gadis kecil itu sedikit tersentak karena mendengar suara asing yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya. Dia menengok ke samping dan mendapati sepasang kaki yang tak jauh lebih besar dari kakinya berada tepat di sampingnya. Perhalan dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati teman laki-laki barunya itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Eh?" sontak gadis kecil yang di dada seragam kirinya tertulis nama Hinata itu langsung bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya tadi. "A-apa?" cicit Hinata pelan. Perlahan Hinata mulai memundurkan badannya dari Sasuke yang sampai saat ini menatapnya tajam, dan sukses membuat Hinata kecil yang pemalu itu ketakutan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa gadis ini terlihat seolah ketakutan padanya? Bukankah semua anak perempuan yang di temuinya seharusnya berteriak histeris dan segera mendekatinya, tapi kenapa gadis ini berbeda? Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya maju karena Hinata terus saja mundur dan membuat jarak untuknya dan Sasuke. "Hei!" ucap Sasuke kesal, karena semakin dia maju, semakin pula Hinata mundur.

"Ka-kamu… mau… ng-ngapain?" ucap Hinata takut. Hinata memposisikan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya untuk mencegah Sasuke yang terus berusaha mendekatinya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah mendengus kasar dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kecil Hinata yang sudah terhadang tembok.

"Ber-berhenti Mos-ter Pin-pinnokio," cicit Hinata semakin takut karena sekarang dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi saat ini.

"Huh? Moster Pinnokio?" tanya Sasuke geram. Berani-beraninya dia memanggilnya dengan julikan aneh semacam itu. Apa? Moster Pinnokio? Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah, mata kecilnya itu dibuat melotot dengan alis saling bertaut, kedua tangannya pun dia lipat di dada kemudian memasang wajah khas anak kecil yang sedang marah.

Hinata semakin menciut, tubuhnya terasa seperti semut apabila berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu, Hinata beranggapan bahwa Sasuke seribu kali lebih menyeramkan dari pada Tom, si kucing bandel. "Kam-mu… Mons-moster P-pi-pinnokio, per-pergi! Hush! Hush!" Hinata mengibas-kibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi. Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata menyebut Sasuke sebagai Monster Pinnokio, Hinata menyebutnya Sasuke seperti itu karena semenjak Sasuke masuk di kelasnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah ramah kepada teman-teman lainnya, tersenyum pun tidak pernah. Di tambah lagi Sasuke sering marah-marah kepada anak perempuan yang ingin duduk satu bangku dengannya. Itu membuat Hinata sejak awal mempunyai pikiran kalau Sasuke adalah sosok anak yang galak dan menakutkan seperti monster, dan karena karena hidung Sasuke yang menurut Hinata sangat panjang seperti Pinnokio, maka dari itu Hinata menjuluki Sasuke sebagai Monster Pinnokio.

"Kamu!" Suara Sasuke semakin meninggi, matanya makin melotot. "Kamu berani sekali mengataiku huh?" ucapnya geram sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Hinata dan sesekali ujung jari Sasuke menyetuh hidung Hinata. Sasuke dapat melihat tubuh Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan. Seulas senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah Sasuke.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Heh?" Alis Sasuke mengkerut karena mendengar suara isakan kecil dari gadis di sampingnya yang sedang menunduk dalam.

"Hiks… hiks…" Bahu Hinata semakin bergetar. "Hiks… HUAA…" Suara tangisan Hinata terdengar sangat keras di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke memundurkan badannya karena tangisan Hinata benar-benar membuat telinganya sakit. "Hei… anak kecil, berhenti menangis!" kata Sasuke sambil menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat, padahal umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata tetapi kenapa berkata seolah dia jauh lebih tua dari Hinata?

Bukannya menghentikan atau sekedar meredakan tangisnya, tangis Hinata semakin kencang terdengar.

Sasuke mulai panik, suara tangisan Hinata bisa mengundang banyak orang termasuk para guru dan anak-anak perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya, dan Sasuke tidak mau orang-orang itu sampai kemari. "Hei, berhentilah menangis," kata Sasuke mencoba membujuk Hinata untuk menghentikan tangisannya yang berisik itu.

"Hei kalian." Suara seorang guru perempuan tiba-tiba mengintrupsi. Guru tersebut segera menghampiri mereka berdua dan setelahnya berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Kamu kenapa nangis?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata hanya diam saja dan beberapa isakan masih terus meluncur dari bibir kecilnya walaupun tidak sekencang tadi. "Sasuke?" Perempuan cantik tersebut beralih bertanya pada Sasuke karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata.

"Gak tahu tuh, dianya cengeng banget," ucap Sasuke acuh sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Hinata diam ya…," kata guru itu ramah sambil menghapus air mata yang berada di pipi chubby murid didiknya tersebut. "Sekarang kalian ayo masuk kelas," ujarnya sambil menggandeng Hinata dan Sasuke untuk membawa mereka masuk ke kelas.

Di perjalanan menuju kelas, Sasuke terus saja mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata. Bagi Sasuke saat ini Hinata adalah pemandangan paling membuatnya tertarik. Hinata yang hidungnya memerah seperti cherry, matanya sembab, bibirnya yang mengkerucut ke depan dan kedua pipi chubbynya juga mengeluarkan rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan, ditambah lagi suara sesenggukan yang masih samar-samar terdengar itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan suara kikikannya, "hi.. hi.. hi." Tapi Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya dan membuang mukanya ketika Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

Setelah sampai di kelas siswi-siswi yang tadi sempat mengejar Sasuke segera mengerubungi Sasuke lagi. "Duduk sama aku yuk," ucap salah satu anak dengan rambut cepol dua sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke.

"Cacuke duduk ama aku aja," ucap siswi lain berambut bubble gum yang juga menarik tangan Sasuke yang lain sambil memasang wajah puppy eyes. Bukannya tersentuh, Sasuke malah merasa jijik dengan anak perempuan itu.

"Hey, Sasuke itu duduk sama aku." Salah satu siswi yaitu si pirang datang dan segera melepaskan pegangan kedua siswi tadi dari Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mau duduk sama kalian huh?" ucap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke memberikan pandangan tidak sukanya kepada siswi-siswi tadi.

"Ta-tapi kan…"

"Dengar ya! Aku gak akan mau duduk sama kalian semua sampai kapan pun!" hardik Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Sasuke berjalan menjauhi mereka dan mendekat ke Hinata yang masih berada di gandengan guru tadi. "Kamu duduk sama aku!"

"Eh? A-aku? U-um… tapi…" Sebenarnya Hinata sangat ingin menolak ajakan anak laki-laki yang disebutnya sebagai Monster Pinnokio, tapi keburu tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kamu harus terus duduk di sini sama aku. Mengerti?!" Sasuke memelototkan matanya dan memandang tajam Hinata, cara ini sering dilihatnya di film dan menurutnya ampuh digunakan untuk mengancam orang, apalagi yang diancam hanya seorang gadis kecil yang penakut.

"U-um," jawab Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, karena takut monster di sampingnya mengamuk.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, senyum Sasuke langsung merekah, setelah pulang sekolah nanti dia harus menceritakan teman barunya ini kepada Itachi-nii.

**-Fin-**

Huah.. My first fanfic nih..

Masih newbie, jadi gomen kalau masih banyak kesalahan di sini situ..

Ada yang berminat buat review?


	2. Chapter 2: Kutukan Pinnokio

Monster Pinnokio

Desclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Rated: K+ semi T

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Family

Warning: OOC, AU, Chibi SasuHina, Typo, penistaan tokoh terutama Sasuke, for Hinata Hime's birthday

* * *

.

.

Check it out!

.

.

* * *

Itachi menahan tawa ketika melihat adik laki-lakinya yang sedang kebingungan mencari hadiah hanya untuk seorang gadis kecil yang baru dikenalnya di sekolah barunya. Itachi masih ingat betul ketika Sasuke menceritakan tentang gadis kecil yang cengeng dan penakut. Sasuke menceritakannya dengan antusias. Waktu itu Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika dia mendengar kalau gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Monster Pinnokio'. Sasuke memang terlihat kesal, tapi Itachi tahu kalau adiknya sesekali tersenyum gemas ketika menceritakan Hinata. Dan undangan pesta ulang tahun yang dikirim ke rumahnya dua hari lalu itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa sekarang Itachi dan Sasuke ada di sebuah toko Accessories wanita yang bernuansa serba pink. Itachi tidak habis pikir, padahal adik kecilnya ini benci sekali dengan warna pink, tapi demi mencarikan hadiah khusus untuk Hinata, dia rela masuk ke tempat yang sudah seperti rumah hantu untuknya.

"Aniki," panggil Sasuke sambil menarik-narik baju Itachi. "Mau beli yang mana? Aku sudah tidak betah di sini," ucapnya sambil memberengut kesal.

"Gimana kalau pita rambut?" usul Itachi sambil menujuk sebuah pita rambut berwarna violet.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia kan tidak punya rambut untuk dipitain. Rambutnya pendek, aniki!"

"Ah…" Itachi baru ingat kalau rambut Hinata saja tidak sampai sebahu. "Kalau ini?" Itachi menyerahkan semua kalung dengan bandul kecil berbetuk kelinci.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Bukannya tadi Otoutonya ini meminta pendapatnya, kalau semua pendapat Itachi ditolak, lebih baik dari awal tidak perlu minta bantuannya kan?

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan menuju deretan rak yang berisi boneka-boneka. Itachi melihat ada sebuah boneka yang unik dan jarang ditemui. Sebuah boneka tali Pinnokio yang terbuat kayu dengan topi dan hidung panjangnya. "Itu," seru Itachi sambil mengambil si boneka. "Yang ini saja Otouto!"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau mau mengejekku aniki! Aku tidak mau memberikannya kepadanya." Sasuke tidak terima, memberikan boneka itu kepada Hinata, sama saja seperti dia menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai bahan lelucon.

"Hei, bukankah dengan menunjukkan boneka ini kepadanya, dia bisa melihat kalau kau lebih tampan dari Pinnokio?" Itachi melihat adiknya yang masih kesal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke sengit.

"Kau harus memberikannya. Ini satu-satunya kado yang akan kita beli, lagi pula saat ini aku yang memegang uangnya. Kau tidak bisa menolak Sasu-chan," ejek Itachi dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu Baka aniki!" Sasuke tahu kalau dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menolak. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah bersiap memasang wajah stoic terbaiknya, kalau-kalau nanti dia dijadikan bahan tertawaan oleh orang-orang termasuk Hinata.

* * *

Hari ini Hinata merasa senang sekali karena Otou-san dan Okaa-san mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah didandani oleh Okaa-sannya dengan kimono berwarna lavender dan jepit rambut kecil yang bersarang di kepalanya. Kaa-san memakaikan sedikit make up ke wajah kecilnya agar Hinata terkesan lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Namun, Hinata tidak dipakaiankan blush-on karena Kaa-san tahu, Hinata mempunyai pigmen merah alami yang selalu muncul di pipi tembemnya apabila dia tersipu malu.

"Ayo keluar, tamu-tamu sudah menunggumu," ajak Hitomi sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Hinata. Hinata hanya menurut dan mengekor dibelakang kaa-sannya.

Hinata yang melihat halaman rumahnya dipenuhi banyak orang, terlihat sedikit takut dan memilih bersembunyi di belakang Hitomi.

Sementara Itachi terlihat senang karena pemilik rumah sudah datang. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu secara langsung dengan Hinata. "Otouto, ayo kita ke sana. Bukankah itu Hinata?" ucap Itachi antusias.

"Hn." Sasuke berucap acuh dan berjalan mengikuti Kakaknya.

"Obaa-san." Itachi membungkuk hormat pada Hitomi dan menyuruh Sasuke mengikutinya. "Apa ini Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil menengok ke arah gadis kecil yang berada di belakang Hitomi.

"Ah, iya. Hina-chan ayo beri salam," Hitomi mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata ke depan.

Dengan takut Hinata menatap mereka berdua. Tapi dia segera menunduk ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan sang Monster Pinnokio. "H-hai… Sa-sa-sa-suk-ke-k-kun." Dengan susah payah dia berkata. "D-dan…" Hinata tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena dia belum kenal dengan orang yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"A… aku lupa mengenalkan diri." Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. "Perkenalkan, aku Itachi, Kakak Sasuke."

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "H-hai It-tachi-nii," sapa Hinata sekali lagi. Hinata tidak merasa takut sedikitpun kepada sosok Itachi. Tapi sosok makhluk kecil di samping Itachi lah yang membuatnya merinding. Menurut Hinata, Itachi dan Sasuke sangat jauh berbeda, Itachi murah senyum dan ramah seperti Spongebob sedangkan Sasuke adalah perpaduan antara si muka masam Squidward dan Plankton si jahat.

"Hei baka Otouto, berhenti menatap Hina-chan seperti itu," ucap Itachi sambil mendorong kepala Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuknya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Sedangkan Sasuke melipat wajahnya kesal dua kali lipat.

Hitomi dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu. "Kalau begitu Hina-chan main sama Itachi dan Sasuke, Kaa-san mau menyapa tamu dulu." Hitomi berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka.

"E-eh… ta-tapi.. Kaa-san..." gumaman Hinata tidak didengar oleh Hitomi, karena jarak Hitomi yang cukup jauh.

"Tenanglah Hina-chan, kamu tidak perlu takut dengan Ku dan Sasuke." Itachi mencoba menangkan Hinata yang terlihat panik.

Bagaimana mau tidak takut, sedangkan dia sejak tadi ditatap oleh si monster rambut pantat ayam. Hinata lebih memilih mengurusi kucing-kucing kecilnya daripada harus bermain bersama Sasuke. Hinata juga sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau Sasuke bisa bermain permainan lain selain siapa-yang-bisa-paling-lama-melotot-dengan-wajah-seram. Dan permainan seperti itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Hinata yang seumur hidup yang paling sering bermain ayo-menunduk-dalam-dalam.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan Hinata sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat buruk. Dia hanya heran, bagaimana bisa anak cengeng yang menangis karenanya beberapa hari lalu, berubah menjadi gadis kecil yang bahkan lebih imut daripada tokoh-tokoh moe-moe yang digemari anikinya. Dan apa itu? Sebuah jepit rambut bisa membawa banyak perubahan untuk wajah Hinata, bahkan pipinya pun memanas.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Hinata-chan," kata Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk. "A-arigatou," ucapnya pelan.

Itachi menyenggol bahu Sasuke dan memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke agar mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan kado yang dibawanya kepada Hinata. "Selamat ulang tahun," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar sedatar telenan yang biasanya digunakan Hitomi kaa-san saat memasak. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kado kepada Hinata.

Hinata diam saja. Masih ragu antara menerima kado itu atau tidak. Dia takut kalau kado yang diberikan Sasuke berisi hal-hal aneh seperti sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air dan menyemprot wajah manisnya yang sudah susah-susah dihiasi make up oleh Hitomi kaa-san atau yang paling parah kelinci berwarna hitam yang suka memakan gadis kecil dengan tingkat innocent paling akut seperti dirinya. Walaupun tingkat imajinasi Hinata sudah melebihi para penulis cerita fiksi, tapi toh Hinata masih kecil, jadi wajar-wajar saja mempunyai tingkat imajinasi yang ekstremnya enggak ketulungan.

"Hei!" ucap Sasuke kesal. "Tanganku pegal!" katanya marah-marah.

"Hina-chan, ayo diambil," timpal Itachi.

Hinata yang merasa yakin kepada ucapan Itachi segera mengambil kado ditangan Sasuke, sebelum anak laki-laki itu menggigit hidungnya. "A-ar-rigatou Sa-ssu-kee-kun."

"Sekarang ayo dibuka Hina-chan," suruh Itachi ramah. Itachi sebenarnya sudah memiliki rencana khusus yang dibuatnya untuk Sasuke dan Hinata, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sasu-chan.

"Aniki!" seru Sasuke berusaha mencegah kakaknya.

"Ak-ku akan membukanya n-nanti saja Ita-nii." Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Hei Hina-chan, kamu tidak mau mengecewakan kami kan? Padahal kami ingin sekali melihat reaksimu ketika kamu membuka kado itu. Kamu pasti sangat suka." Itachi mencoba melancarkan bujukan-bujukan mautnya yang entah dia dapat dari mana, yang pasti bukan dari Fugaku Tou-san.

"Ba-baiklah," ujar Hinata menyerah. Dia membuka kado yang dilapisi kertas kado berwarna biru dengan gambar anak ayam seperti acuan style rambut Sasuke, yang lebih popular dengan sebutan style pantat ayam. Setelah membukanya, Hinata cukup tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapatkan sebuah boneka kayu pinnokio.

"Bagaimana Hina-chan? Kamu suka?" tanya Itachi

"U-um." Hinata mengangguk. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka tetapi Hitomi Kaa-san selalu mengajarkan kalau dia harus menghargai setiap pemberian orang lain.

Sasuke masih diam, memasang wajah stoic. Sesungguhnya dia bersyukur Hinata tidak tertawa mengejek.

"Kamu sekarang bisa membedakan Sasuke dengan boneka pinnokio itu kan?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Y-ya. Sasuke-kun jauh lebih menakutkan daripada boneka ini," ucapnya polos tanpa tahu perubahan wajah Sasuke yang seakan bisa kapan saja berubah menjadi Hulk.

Itachi tertawa keras, bahkan sampai meneteskan air matanya. Menurutnya, Hinata adalah gadis yang hebat karena dia satu-satunya yang berani mengejek wajah tampan Sasuke yang diturunkan oleh Fugaku Tou-san dan Mikoto Kaa-san.

"E-eh?" Hinata refleks menutup mulutnya. Dia tahu kalau mengejek orang adalah salah satu pelanggaran menjadi anak baik. Hinata tidak berani melirik ke arah Sasuke dan memilih menunduk. "G-go-omen-nas-sai Sa-sas-uke-kun," ucapnya menyesal.

Tawa Itachi semakin keras. Sejak kapan anak kecil sepolos Hinata menjadi seorang Fujoshi? Dia tahu kalau wajah adiknya sangat pantas menjadi seorang uke, tapi tetap saja ini masih hal tertalu tabu untuk dibicarakan anak seusia Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak kesal. Kenapa hidupnya hari ini penuh dengan penistaan? Padahal keriput wajah Itachi adalah hal yang sangat tidak wajar, tetapi kenapa yang terkena penistaan adalah dia? tokoh tertampan di Naruto dan bukan si wajah keriput Itachi? Daripada dia terus-menerus di sini dan suatu saat akan berubah menjadi Hulk, karena sangking emosinya, lebih baik dia menghampiri teman kuningnya yang gampang untuk ditindas. Bagaimanapun dia butuh media untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, tenanglah. Sasuke tidak marah padamu." Itachi menghapus air mata diujung matanya dan mencoba meredakan tawanya. Itachi dapat melihat muka Hinata yang masih merasa bersalah.

"Ah iya." Itachi menampakkan ekspresi seperti orang yang baru mengingat sesuatu. "Soal boneka pinnokio itu…" Itachi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, agar Hinata tertarik dan penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"A-ada apa Ita-nii?" Dan bingo!

"Penjual boneka menceritakan sesuatu. Dan stt.. ini bersifat rahasia." Itachi memelankan suaranya sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan tidak akan yang memperhatikan mereka. Itachi yang melihat Hinata mengernyit bingung, tersenyum senang. Saatnya melakuakan rencana liciknya, pikirnya.

"Katanya, boneka pinnokio itu membawa kutukan," ucapnya dengan nada seram. Hinata langsung meletakkan boneka itu ke lantai sambil bergidik ngeri. "Barang siapa yang menerima boneka itu, dia akan dirubah menjadi boneka kayu oleh kakek Gepetto. Kamu tahu kan kakek Gepetto yang membuat boneka pinnokio?" tanya Itachi.

Dengan kaku, Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Gadis kecil itu ketakutan. Kalau dia dirubah menjadi boneka kayu berarti seumur hidupnya dia tidak akan bisa makan Cinnamon roll kesukaannya lagi. Menjadi boneka kayu itu artinya tidak ada lagi Hinata versi chibi moe dengan wajah blushing rianya itu. Dia meruntuki, kenapa kakek Gepetto bukan pembuat boneka barbie saja? Setidaknya boneka barbie lebih unyu daripada boneka kayu. "Ba-Bagaimana ini Itachi-nii, aku tidak mau menjadi boneka kayu.. hiks.. hiks" ucapnya ketakutan.

Itachi mencoba menahan tawanya. Melihat Hinata seperti ini jauh lebih lucu daripada Shinchan yang lagi nari perut. "Tenang Hina-chan. Bukankah aku belum selesai bercerita." Itachi mengusap lembut kepala Hinata dan menghapus air mata Hinata. Bisa gawat kalau orang lain menyangka anak baik bak malaikat sepertinya membuat Hinata-chan menangis. "Kamu bisa membatalkan kutukan itu kok, jadi tidak perlu sedih oke."

"Benarkah?" Hinata senang sekali menemukan secercah harapan.

"Iya," ucap Itachi mantap. "Kamu bisa menghapus kutukan itu dengan cara mencium orang yang memberi kutukan."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. "Aku… mencium… Sasuke-kun?" gumamnya antara ragu dan tidak percaya. Gadis unyu seperti dia mencium monster pinnokio? Jangan bercanda! Pantas saja Hinata sedikit heran kenapa Sasuke memberikannya boneka pinnokio. Oh ternyata, ini alasannya, agar si monster pinnokio itu menyuruh kepada bawahannya, si boneka pinnokio untuk memberi kutukan kepadanya. "Ta-tapi…"

"Kamu tidak mau menjadi boneka kayu kan Hina-chan?" Itachi melancarkan sekali lagi bujukan-bujukan mautnya.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau harus melakukannya, oke? Aku juga tidak mau Hina-chan jadi boneka kayu."

"Ba-Baiklah…" ucap Hinata lesu.

Hinata berjalan menuju Sasuke sedangkan Itachi memilih mengawasinya dari jarak yang cukup aman. Dia masih sayang nyawa, tidak mau mati oleh amaterasu Sasuke, walaupun ini sebenarnya bukan fanfic canon. Uchiha tampan sepertinya tidak mau mati dengan cara tidak elit seperti itu.

"Sa-sa-suke-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menenggok. "Hn." Menjawab dengan dialognya yang sudah dipatenkan.

Hinata menggepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Mencoba menghapus bayangan muka seram Sasuke dan menggantikan wajahnya dengan muka si Upin.

CUP

Wajah Sasuke berubah merah membahana. Apa-apaan tadi? Gadis yang lebih mirip boneka kelinci di depannya mencium bibirnya. Sekali lagi, tepat di BIBIR! Tolong di garis bawahi kata 'bibir'!

"Go-gomenasai S-s-sa-suke-kun." Wajah Hinata sebenarnya juga tidak kalah merah dari Sasuke. "Sa-su-ke-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir ketika menyadari Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia berpikir apa kutukan boneka kayunya berpindah pada Sasuke?

"A-apa yang kalu lakukan baka!" teriaknya dengan perasaan marah dan malunya, terbukti dengan ucapan yang terbata-bata.

"Kata Itachi-nii, aku harus mencium Sasuke-kun kalau mau menghilangkan kutukan boneka kayu," ucap Hinata pelan tanpa rasa bersalah.

1… 2… 3… Itachi bersiap melindungi telinganya.

"BAKA ANIKI!"

-FIN-

.Jujur saya gak tahu sebenarnya ceritanya ini mau diapain, mau lanjut atau tamat. Jadi buat jaga-jaga aja, saya tamatin dulu.

.Ah.. ya, Happy Birthday buat Hina-Hime… semoga Masashi Kishimoto-sensei buat ending yang bagus buat Hime, dan porsi cerita Hime di Naruto bisa lebih banyak lagi…!

Special thanks: _Fuchisia Harumi, Moku-chan, tanedwinjaya71, Rinss, Ookami-HinataLove, himenaina, Hinata Kazumi Hyuga, Orange, Syuchi Hyu, Hinataholic, n_

Yang sudah bersedia buat kasih reviewnya… maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu

Untuk Chapter ini ada yang berniat buat review… (?)


	3. Chapter 3: Hamil?

**Monster Pinnokio**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Rated: K+ semi T**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Family**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Chibi SasuHina, Typo, abal, amatir, garing, penistaan tokoh**

* * *

.

.

Check it out!

.

.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata: 5 tahun

Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Neji: 8 tahun

* * *

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat saking kesalnya. Tak jauh dari anak laki-laki itu, terlihat dua orang anak berbeda gender yang berdiri saling berdekatan. Bocah laki-laki berambut panjang, yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Neji itu menatap tajam ke arah bocah Uchiha yang berani-beraninya mendekati adik manisnya. 'Awas kau Uchiha,' batin Neji geram. Neji berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke, dia tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata. 'Tunggu Nii-chan, Hime-chan,' ucapnya dengan semangat menggebu.

Tapi sebelum Neji berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata dari Sasuke, hal yang sangat ditakutkan Neji terjadi. Kedua bocah-bocah itu tiba-tiba berciuman. Ah, coba amati kalimat 'bocah-bocah berciuman', kalimat itu sangatlah rancu, pantas saja wajah Neji sudah berubah menjadi semerah rambut Kushina. Neji sangat murka, giginya saling gemeretuk, lubang hidungnya kembang kempis dan muncullah urat-urat di sekitar matanya, byakugan telah aktif. _Hentikan khayalan konyolmu itu Neji! Ini bukan fanfic canon!_

Dengan melewati berbagai rintangan seperti menghindari bersin Hiashi Ojii-san, melewati celah kaki nenek Chiyo sampai menghindar dari serangan upil nyasar yang berasal dari kakek Madara yang gemar membuang upil sembarangan, bahkan dia menulikan telinganya ketika mendengar suara cetar membahana dari Sasuke yang sedang meneriaki kakaknya yang keriput, Neji segera melesat menuju ke arah Hinata.

Neji berhenti tepat satu centi didepan Hinata, memasang wajah dan pose bak pahlawan yang datang terlambat. "Uchiha! Berani-beraninya kau mencium Hime-chan!" amuk Neji dengan mata penuh kilatan api.

"N-nii-chan," kata Hinata yang baru sadar kedatangan Neji yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan dengan kecepatan penuh. Kalau saja rambut panjang Neji tidak menoel-noel hidungnya, mungkin Hinata tidak akan sadar. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan dia segera menunduk ketika menyadari kalau dia ketahuan mencium bocah menyeramkan oleh Nii-channya.

"Tenanglah Hime-chan, Nii-chan akan melindungimu." Neji berkata sambil memukul-pukul dadanya serta terpampang kilatan imajiner disekitar wajahnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat acting Neji yang menurutnya lebih memuakan dari pada screen mode pahlawan bertopeng. "Kakak perempuanmu, eh Marmut?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang berada di belakang badan Neji.

Neji melotot ke arah bungsu Uchiha.

"N-neji-nii laki-laki, S-sasuke-kun. Walaupun a-aku sering menganggapnya sebagai k-kakak perempuanku sendiri karena rambut panjangnya." Hinata berucap jujur dengan nada polosnya.

Hidung Neji kembang kempis dengan alis bertaut ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. Tega sekali Hime innocentnya itu bersekongkol dengan bocah Uchiha untuk mengoloknya. "Kau mengejekku, Hime-chan?" tanya Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ingus yang hampir melumer dari tempatnya.

"E-eh? K-kapan aku mengejek Nii-chan?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Seingatnya, dia hanya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke-kun.

"Sudahlah." Neji mememilih mengalah, tidak ingin lebih lama berselisih dengan chibi yang berwajah imut itu. Neji kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. "Kau!" Neji menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Uchiha mesum! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena telah mengambil kepolosan bibir Hime-chan."

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah kesal, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena terciprat kuah-kuah yang berterbangan dari mulut Neji. "Anegi, berhenti menyiramiku dengan kuah baumu itu!" ucap Sasuke kesal. "Lagi pula, marmut yang menciumku! Bukan aku yang menciumnya," jelas Sasuke menunjuk Hinata.

"APPPA!" Neji berteriak keras sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

"Aishh!" lagi-lagi Sasuke terkena kuah Neji. Bedanya kali ini kuahnya lebih besar-besar dari pada tadi. _Seharusnya kau belajar dari pengalaman, Sasu-chan._

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa memasang wajah memerah fix maksimal.

"Hime-chan!" seru Neji sambil menatap horror Hinata.

"Ni-nii-chan." Hinata berucap dengan takut-takut.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi gadis agresif, Hime-chan," kata Neji dengan wajah memelas.

"T-tapi N-nii-chan… a-aku…" Penyakit gagap Hinata mulai kambuh, padahal juga tidak sekalipun pernah sembuh.

Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian tahu apa akibat perbuatan kalian?"

Hinata menggeleng tidak tahu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang muka acuh, tapi sebenarnya penasaran.

"Kalau kau berciuman, kau bisa hamil Hime-chan," ujar Neji pelan dengan nada putus asa. Neji segera menutup wajahnyanya. "Maafkan Nii-chan, Nii-chan tidak bisa menjagamu dari Uchiha mesum itu." Terdengar isakan kecil dari Neji.

Seperti tersambar petir. Baik Sasuke dan Hinata tidak ada yang bergerak dan hanya diam mematung. Bahkan wajah stoic Sasuke berubah menjadi ekspresi ayam yang kehilangan semua bulunya.

"H-hamil?" tanya Hinata pelan dengan nada bicara seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarkannya. "A-aku tidak mau h-hamil. Bagaimana ini S-sa-suke-kun?" Hinata melangkah maju ke depan agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke yang sebelumnya dihadang oleh Neji.

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke cuek-cuek ayam, sambil membuang mukanya dari Hinata, padahal dia sangat panik.

"A-aku tidak mau punya bayi, Sasuke-kun!" Kali ini Hinata mulai berani menarik-narik baju Sasuke untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar takut kalau dia akan mendapatkan bayi yang lebih unyu daripada dirinya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sasuke-kun."

"Kau yang menciumku, marmut!" ucap Sasuke sambil menoel-noel hidung kecil Hinata. "Ini semua salahmu!" Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Fugaku Otou-san kalau dia mengetahui anak laki-lakinya yang berwajah mulus ─tidak seperti Itachi─ membuat seorang gadis moe menjadi hamil. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin dikutuk menjadi bocah dengan kepala pantat ayam sungguhan oleh Otou-sannya. Tapi mungkin kalau bayi yang ada di perut Hinata adalah bayi perempuan, Mikoto Okaa-san ─yang selalu mengidam-idamkan mempunyai anak perempuan─ akan membelanya. "Ah." Muncullah sebuah ide dari Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"M-mau apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata takut karena Sasuke terus mendekatinya dengan memasang wajah serius. Tanpa disadari, Hinata juga berjalan mundur, menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hei!" seru Sasuke kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu menjauh dariku," gerutunnya. Padahal Sasuke yakin kalau dia sama sekali tidak menderita penyakit menular apapun. Walaupun Anikinya mempunyai penyakit keriput dini, tapi itu pun tidak menular, seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu menjauh darinya.

Sasuke terus mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Kemudian dengan sigap, dia langsung menangkap tangan mungil Hinata, mencegahnya untuk mengindar seperti tadi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Hime-chan, Uchiha mesum!" teriak Neji kesal karena melihat Sasuke yang berani memegang tangan mulus Hinata.

"Diamlah Sadako-nee!" perintah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke masih focus menatap Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang terus-terusan dipandangi oleh Sasuke hanya bisa berblushing ria dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. 'Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Sasuke-kun! Kau membuatku ingin pipis,' batin Hinata berteriak.

"Kau berani menyebutku dengan Sadako?!" teriak Neji frustasi, baru kali ini dia menemukan bocah kecil yang terpaut usia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, berani memanggilnya Sadako. Padahal rambut panjang, indah, berkilau adalah kebanggaan clan Hyuuga. Dan Hizashi Otou-san selalu bilang kalau clan Hyuuga memang dilahirkan sebagai artis iklan shampoo. "Dan harus ku jelaskan berapa kali lagi kalau aku ini laki-laki?! Seharusnya kalu memanggilku Nii bukan Nee, apalagi Anegi!"

Sasuke tidak mengubris celetohan Neji. Dia yang semula berdiri dihadapan Hinata, mulai berjongkok. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Hinata. "Hei, bayi? Kau perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke polos, seakan ada seorang bayi yang bersembunyi di dalam perut Hinata, dan bayi yang baru muncul beberapa menit lalu itu ujuk-ujuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tou-channnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Memastikan bahwa bayi kita perempuan. Kita akan selamat kalau dia perempuan," jawab Sasuke yakin.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sasuke. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya supaya lebih dekat menjangkau ke perutnya. "Bayi-chan, kau perempuan k-kan?" Hinata ikut-ikutan menanyai perutnya yang sebenarnya hanya berisi usus dan organ dalam lainnnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Neji bingung ketika melihat tingkah abnormal kedua bocah di depannya.

"N-nii-chan tahu, bagaimana cara menanyai bayi yang ada di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke perut ratanya. "D-dia dari tadi tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku dan S-sasuke-kun."

"E-eh?" Neji mengernyit bingung. "Ah, kupikir dia akan menendang perut Hime-chan sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Coba kalian rasakan," usul Neji nyeleneh.

Sasuke akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sekali lagi, sebelum suara kecil menginterupsinya.

"T-tunggu Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata takut-takut. "P-pasti sakit kalau perutku ditendang." Hinata memegang perutnya sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan kaki seorang bayi imajiner menendang perutnya. Seumur-umur, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan tendangan seseorang yang mengenai perutnya.

Sasuke mengaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. "Tapi kita harus memastikannya, marmut."

Hinata mengernyit, berpikir cara solusi terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. "N-neji-nii," panggil Hinata.

"Ada apa Hime-chan." Neji menempatkan posisinya agar lebih dekat ke Hinata.

"A-ano…" Hinata berucap ragu. "G-gomenasai."

Sebelum Neji bertanya lebih lanjut tentang ucapan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan rambut panjangnya ditarik kuat oleh seseorang. Dan ketika matanya menengok kebelakan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani menyentuh rambut berharganya, alangkah terkejutnya, "H-hime-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"S-sasuke-kun, sekarang cepat tanyakan pada bayi-chan," suruh Hinata dengan ekspresi serius unyu-unyunya. Hinata mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ke rambut Neji, bersiap menerima tendangan si bayi-chan.

Neji yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pudung. Tega sekali Hime-chan unyunya berbuat kejam dengan mengorbankan rambut berkilaunya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian langsung bertanya dan membuat monolog antara dirinya dengan sekumpulan usus Hinata. "Bayi, aku ulangi sekali lagi. Kau perempuan kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan was-was. "Kalau iya, kau bisa menendang perut si marmut."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tapi setelah ditunggu beberapa lama, tidak ada respon yang diharapkannya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak berharap kalau perutnya seenaknya sendiri ditendang oleh seseorang. "Dia t-tidak menendangku Sasuke-kun, N-neji-nii."

Sasuke berkeringat dingin. "Jangan-jangan dia laki-laki," ucap Sasuke takut-takut. Tidak ada alasan lagi dirinya untuk mengelak kutukan berubah menjadi keriput yang akan dilayangkan oleh Fugaku Otou-san. Kata Anikinya, dulu Anikinya berwajah tampan dan membuat Fugaku Otou-san merasa tersaingi, maka dari itu dia dikutuk menjadi keriput. Dia tidak mau bernasib seperti Anikinya. Di fic ini Sasuke masih berumur lima tahun, jadi masih gampang banget dibego-begoin dan dijejelin cerita nyeleneh oleh Anikinya.

"Hmm…" Neji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan mengusap dagu. "Kupikir juga begitu."

"B-bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya memerah. Dan keluarlah isakan-isakan halus dari bibir kecilnya. "Hiks… Hiks…"

"Ini bukan saatnya menangis. Dasar cengeng!"

"Tenanglah Hime-chan." Neji memeluk Hinata yang terisak.

"Hei-hei… Ada apa ini?" Jeng! Jeng! Akhirnya si baka Aniki datang, dengan tampang sok polosnya, padahal keriput.

"Keriput-chan?" panggil Neji dengan wajah kaget yang melihat teman sekelasnya datang.

"Sadako-chan?" panggil Itachi tak kalah kaget dengan suasana dramatisnya. Mereka terlihat seperti dua orang yang sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun, lebay mode on.

"Berisik! Ini bukan saatnya main drama Aniki, Anegi!" tegur Sasuke sewot karena ingin muntah melihat drama telenovela tiba-tiba nyasar di depannya. "Lagi pula ini salahmu, baka Aniki. Kau yang menyuruh si marmut untuk menciumku bukan? Lihat sekarang dia hamil!" ucap Sasuke marah-marah.

"Sudah ku duga, ini semua pasti ulah si keruput-chan. Beraninya kau meracuni pikiran suci Hime-chan hah?" tanya Neji berang. "Kupastikan keriputmu itu akan bertambah lima kali lipat kalau Hiashi Ojii-san mengetahuinya."

Itachi menelan ludah. Wajahnya tidak akan mempesona lagi dengan keriput sebanyak itu. "Eh? H-h-hamil?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya. "A-aku kan hanya bercanda. Kenapa Hinata-chan bisa hamil segala?" elak Itachi Karena tidak mau seenaknya disalahkan atas tragedy yang terjadi. Lagipula itu kan bayi Sasuke dan Hinata, dia hanya akan menjadi Ojii-chan yang baik untuk si bayi-chan saja.

"Huah." Hinata berteriak kencang. "I-itachi-n-nii jahat! Hiks.. hiks."

Itachi mulai berkeringat dingin. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa bersalah kepada Hinata karena sampai membuatnya memiliki masalah sebesar ini.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya perempuan cantik paruh baya, yang mendatangi mereka. ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto. "Kenapa Hinata-chan menangis?" tanyanya lembut ke pada satu-satunya gadis kecil di sana. "Dan siapa yang hamil, hem?"

"A-ano, Kaa-san. Sebenarnya yang hamil itu H-hi... Aw!" pekik Itachi tiba-tiba karena Sasuke menginjak kakinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasu-chan!"

"Stt… diamlah baka Aniki," bisik Sasuke.

Mikoto mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah kedua jagoannya. Mikoto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih saja terus menangis. "Diamlah, Hina-chan. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa Sasuke dan Itachi menyakitimu?"

"A-ano Obaa-san." Hinata menghentikan tangisannya, tapi masih saja sesenggukan. "A-aku tidak mau hamil."

"Hamil?" tanya Mikoto semakin bingung. "Kata siapa Hinata-chan hamil?"

"N-neji-nii bilang, kalau aku dan Sasuke-kun berciuman, aku akan hamil. Hiks."

Senyum lebar seketika tercetak di wajah Mikoto. "Hina-chan dan Sasuke berciuman?" tanyanya antusias. Hinata mengangguk pelan. "A… benarkan itu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto kepada anak bungsunya.

Yang ditanya hanya membuang mukanya, takut ketahuan kalau sedang berblushing ria. Walaupun Sasuke versi blushing rianya tidak semoe Hinata.

"Anak Kaa-san sudah besar eh?" ledek Mikoto semakin menjadi.

"Diamlah Kaa-san!" tegur Sasuke.

Mikoto hanya bisa tertawa keras.

"Baa-san, bagaimana i-ini. Aku tidak mau punya b-bayi, apalagi bayi laki-laki," adu Hinata karena merasa diacuhkan, tadi.

"Tenang saja Hina-chan. Baa-san jamin Hina-chan tidak hamil." Mikoto menyentuh perut Hinata dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Benarkan?!" seru Hinata senang.

"Ya. Lagipula berciuman tidak menyebabkan seseorang hamil," tambah ibu dua anak itu.

"Benarkan?!" kali ini tiga bocah laki-laki lainnya yang berseru.

Sasuke tersenyum lega ketika mendengar bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi Tou-chan dan tidak akan mendapat kutukan menyeramkan dari Fugaku Otou-san. Sedangkan Itachi bersyukur bahwa wajahnya akan tetap selamat dan tampan, terlepas dari katana Hiashi Jii-san.

"Kau harus menjauh dari ajaran sesat Anegimu itu marmut," peringat Sasuke kepada Hinata.

"Ha'i." Hinata mengangguk. "Neji-nii ternyata bodoh ya," kata Hinata polos, seakan lupa kalau diantara mereka berempat termasuk Hinata, semuanya juga bodoh karena dengan mudah mempercayai ajaran sesat dari Hyuuga Neji.

Mikoto hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah lucu bocah-bocah itu.

**-Fin-**

* * *

.Akhirnya update juga… saya belum berani buat sekuelnya Monster Pinnokio dengan SasuHina versi dewasa atau remajanya. Takutnya kalau udah tambah gedhe, mereka enggak mau lagi dibego-begoin lagi. Jadi masih buat fic versi chibinya aja hohoho…

.Big thanks buat yang udah Read and Review chap kemarin.

**lanjut, n, hakeriouss, aili165, putchy-chan, Ookami-HinataLove, Hinataholic, Fuchsia Harumi, orange, einselhyuri, cecil hime, hinatauchiha69, Ay shi Sora-chan, naoto**

.Untuk chap ini, _**saya tunggu reviewnya, please**_…


	4. Chapter 4: Siapa yang Lebih Unyu?

**Monster Pinnokio**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina, slight GaaHina**

**Rated: K+ **

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Chibi SasuHina, Typo, abal, amatir, garing, penistaan tokoh**

.

.

Check it out!

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Gaara: 5 tahun

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menandang aneh pada gadis pengerat (baca: marmut) di samping tempat duduknya. Hinata kali ini berperilaku aneh, dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke melihat Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Ada apa huh?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Tidak biasanya dia melihat si gadis marmut itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah dan tak jarang tersenyum sendiri, lengkap dengan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya yang saling dibenturkan.

Hinata yang mendengar suara anak laki-laki yang (sok) berat dan menakutkan itu, langsung mendongak. Matanya menatap mata onyx Sasuke, walaupun hanya berlangsung seper sekian detik karena Hinata tidak kuat harus menatap Sasuke lama-lama. Neji-nii pernah berkata kepadanya, kalau ciri-ciri orang yang mempunyai kemampuan hipnotis adalah mempunyai mata berpupil hitam. Dan jelas saja Sasuke mempunyainya. Jadi Hinata takut menjadi korban hipnotis yang sekarang ini marak terjadi di televisi. Hinata sangat tidak ingin dia dihipnotis agar wajahnya tidak unyu lagi. Baginya, unyu adalah kelebihan nomer satunya. "Ti-tidak," jawabnya gugup.

Sasuke mengernyit, semakin bingung melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak?" sapa Sizune-sensei dengan ramah seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi sensei," teriak anak-anak serempak, yang pasti kecuali Hinata yang terlalu malu dan Sasuke yang terlalu malas untuk berteriak seperti anak kecil, kecil-kecil begini, seorang Uchiha terntu harus menjaga image.

Semua mata anak-anak di kelas tertuju pada sosok asing di samping Sizune-sensei. Bocah seumuran mereka dengan rambut berwarna merah dan mata jade dan terdapat lingkaran mata yang menghitam di sekililingnya.

Para murid-murid, terutama siswi-siswi mulai berbisik, dan yang pasti kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke (lagi). Sasuke hanya menatap bosan ke luar jendela. Pasti murid baru, pikirnya. Sedangkan Hinata sibuk memasang mode blushing rianya.

"Lihat siapa yang Sensei bawa ini anak-anak," ucap Sizune-sensei sambil mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh anak didiknya. "Dia teman baru kalian. Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Sabaku-kun, perkenalkan dirimu."

Bocah berambut merah itu memandang teman-teman barunya. "Sabaku Gaara," ucapnya singkat, yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut perkenalan oleh kriteria normal anak lainnya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, mendengar suara Gaara.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata karena takut kalau Hinata mempunyai sakit epilepsy, bisa melihat tubuh Hinata yang mendadak kaku dan seperti tidak bernafas. "Hey marmut, apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata. "Bernafaslah baka!" omelnya.

Hinata baru sadar kalau dia sempat lupa cara bernafas selama beberapa detik lalu. "Hah… hah…," ucap Hinata sambil menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. "A-aku lupa, S-sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan wajah innocent maksimal.

Sasuke berdecih. Bisa-bisanya seseorang bisa lupa bernafas. Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata adalah gadis lugu, tapi lupa bernafas? Jangan bercanda! Apa mungkin Sasuke sekarang bisa benar-benar menanggil Hinata dengan sebutan gadis be…

Tunggu! Sasuke menggeleng, dia masih sayang nyawa. Kalau dia menyebut Hinata dengan sebutan itu (bego) dan Hiashi Ji-san mendengarnya, bisa-bisa rambutnya menjadi botak dalam sekejap oleh katana clan Hyuuga. Hey! Style rambut pantat ayam adalah style terpopuler di 2014, sedangkan style botak ala si Ipin sudah tidak modern lagi, menurut Sasuke.

"Sabaku-kun, sekarang kau mau duduk di mana? Pilihlah tempat duduk yang kau suka," ucap Sizune-sensei kepada Gaara.

"Hey, forehead minggir! Biarkan Sabaku-kun duduk di sini!" ucap gadis berambut pirang sambil mendorog tubuh teman sebangkunya.

"Kau yang minggir pig! Sabaku-kun akan duduk denganku!" timpal siswi berambut bubble-gum.

Gaara mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh siswa, mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman buatnya. Kemudian mata jadenya tertuju pada satu arah, dan sesorang yang dia lihat sukses membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Aku mau duduk di sana sensei," katanya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Sasuke.

Para siswi menghela nafas kecewa. "Kenapa selalu Hyuuga-chan sih," gerutu para siswi sebal, yang lebih tepat disebut iri.

"Kau mau duduk dengan Hyuuga-chan?" tanya Sizune-sensei yang dibalas oleh anggukan Gaara. "Uchiha-kun, bisa kau tukar tempat duduk dengan Sabaku-kun," pintanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau," ucapnya acuh kemudian kembali membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Aku mau di sana, Sensei," pinta Gaara sekali lagi kepada Sensei barunya. "Sensei sendiri yang bilang kalau aku boleh memilih tempat duduk sesukaku."

Sizune-sensei mengaruk kepalanya bingung. "Uchiha-kun, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di samping Shion-chan," bujuk Sizune-sensei agar Sasuke mau mengalah. Sizune beranggarapan kalau Hinata dan Shion sama saja, sama-sama mempunyai mata pucat dan model rambut yang sama. Tetapi bagi Sasuke, tidak ada gadis yang semarmut Hinata.

"Ini tempatku Sensei!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesalnya. "Bocah merah itu yang duduk di samping Shion."

Hinata mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk karena mendengar keributan terjadi. "A-ano… S-sasuke-kun, lebih baik Sasuke-kun pindah tempat saja," cicitnya membantu Sizune-sensei.

Sasuke yang mendengar cicitan Hinata langsung menoleh, dan mendelik kepada Hinata. "Kau berani mengusirku, heh?" ucapnya marah, dan seakan-akan sharingan sudah aktif.

"A-a-ano," ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Bagaimana ini, dia tidak mempunyai byakugan untuk melawan sharingan Sasuke. Neji-nii benar, bocah perpupil hitam, benar-benar menakutkan dan seharusnya harus dihindari. "A-a… ku."

"M-a-r-m-u-t!" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Hinata dapat melihat ciri-ciri Sasuke akan berubah menjadi Hulk. Seandainya saja waktu dapat kembali, Hinata ingin sekali memanggil Sasuke dengan monster Hulk berkepala pantat ayam, dulu. Dan dapat dipastikan fic ini juga akan berganti title menjadi 'Monster Hulk Berkepala Pantat Ayam'. "Ti-tidak," ucap Hinata menyerah. "L-lebih baik Sabaku-kun duduk dengan Shion-chan saja, S-sensei."

Sizune menghela nafas panjang. "Sabaku-kun, kau dengar sendiri kan? Lebih baik kau duduk dengan Shion-chan saja ya?" ucap Sizune lembut.

Mau tak mau Gaara berjalan ke arah kursi Shion. Tapi dia tetap mengarahkan pandangan kesalnya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak paham melihat kedekatan Hinata dan bocah merah, teman barunya. 'Sejak kapan mereka kenal? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?' tanya dalam hati.

"A-ano, P-panda-chan. Kau masih ingat aku k-kan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Hinata dan Gaara sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya mereka berkenalan saat ulang tahun Neji. Dan dia senang sekali ketika tadi pagi dia mendengar kalau Gaara akan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengannya.

'Panda-chan?!' Apa Sasuke tidak salah dengar? Hinata memanggil bocah merah menyeramkan itu dengan sebutan panda? Dan apa itu? Chan? Hey?! Sasuke lebih suka menyebutnya dengan Alien berambut merah.

"Hn." Gaara ber'hn' ria, menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

'Itu dialogku!' Ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakan itu, tapi seorang Uchiha hanya boleh OOC dalam keadaan genting saja.

"P-panda-chan, semakin unyu ya?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Apa aku b-boleh mencubit pipimu?"

Sasuke semakin menautkan kedua alisnya. Ini Hinata? Bagaimana dia seagresif itu? Selama ini dia dan Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah bersentuhan, walaupun sebenarnya pernah berciuman. Dan Sasuke sangat yakin pipinya lebih gembul dan mengemaskan daripada si alien merah itu, untuk dicubit Hinata.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Tentu saja, kelinci."

What?! Kelinci?! Mungkin lain kali Sasuke akan menyarankan pada si alien merah untuk membersihkan mata pandanya, karena jelas-jelas Hinata tidak punya telinga panjang seperti kelinci. Menurutnya, sebutan marmut, paling pas buat Hinata.

Hinata bersorak gembira. Kemudian kedua tangannya mulai memegangi kedua sisi pipi Gaara, dan menarik-nariknya gemas. "A-duh, unyunya…," gumam Hinata kagum. "Panda-chan memang menggemaskan," puji Hinata yang semakin membuat Sasuke dongkol. Karena Hinata tidak pernah memujinya selain mengoloknya dengan sebutan monster pinnokio.

"Hentikan tingkah menggelikan itu, marmut!" suruh Sasuke galak. "Aku lebih unyu daripada dia," ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Sikap OOC Sasuke mulai tampak, karena Sasuke suasana saat ini sudah mulai genting. Kalau dia diam saja, si marmut moenya itu akan berpindah hati ke si alien merah.

"Benarkah?" gumam Hinata sambil mengetuk-ketuk dagunya. "Tapi menurutku, P-panda-chan sangat unyu." Gaara adalah bocah terunyu yang dia lihat, bahkan kalau Gaara adalah sebuah boneka, Hinata tidak akan ragu untu meminta Kaa-sannya untuk membelikannya,. Bahkan kalau perlu dia akan merengek agar bisa medapatkan Gaara si boneka panda unyu. Tapi Kaa-sannya berkata, Panda-chan tidak akan pernah dijual, karena pabrik tidak mengeluarkan panda versi Gaara, lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan pada para readers-san. Pasti mereka akan menjawab, aku yang lebih unyu."

"Readers-san?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya dia tidak punya kenalan bernama readers. "Siapa itu readers-san, Sasuke-kun?"

"Penggemarku," ucap Sasuke singkat, tapi semua orang yang ada disitu pasti akan melihat tampang angkuh bocah Uchiha. Sasuke sangat yakin, dengan begini keunyuan si alien merah itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan didirinya.

"E-eh? Pengemar Sasuke-kun?" Hinata tampak tidak setengah percaya. "Benarkah itu ada?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sasuke cepat. "Uchiha unyu seperti aku, pasti punya banyak penggemar."

"B-benarkan?" tanya Hinata lagi, karena sepertinya masih belum percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Lupakan!" ucap Sasuke dongkol, karena sepertinya apa yang diucapkannya hanya seperti bualan untuk Hinata.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun tidak punya mata imut seperti yang Panda-chan miliki. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun unyu?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya masih tidak terima, kalau ada bocah yang lebih unyu daripada Gaara, apalagi bocah itu adalah Sasuke, yang lebih pantas mendapatkan predikat Monster Hulk berhidung Pinnokio 2014.

"Tapi aku mempunyai rambut yang menggemaskan," jawab Sasuke sambil membelai pelan rambutnya, bak gaya iklan jell rambut. "Dan Kaa-sanku sering bilang kalau aku anaknya yang paling unyu, tidak seperti Aniki."

"M-mungkin… Mikoto ba-san berbohong pada Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata ngeyel.

"Kelinci benar, aku yang lebih unyu." Kali ini suara Gaara mulai ikut meramaikan perdebatan dengan topic 'Siapa yang lebih unyu'.

"Alien merah menyeramkan sepertimu tidak unyu sama sekali." Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam. Beraninya si bocah baru itu menantangnya untuk memenangkan tropy siapa-yang-paling-unyu versi Hinata si marmut ungu. Apa perlu Sasuke jelaskan kalau di fic ini pairingnya Chibi SasuHina, jelas saja kan dia yang akan dipilih oleh Marmut dan para readers-san.

"Dan apa kau pikir bocah dengan rambut kepala ayam sepertimu itu unyu?!" Gaara tertawa kecil. "Jangan bercanda Uchiha,"oloknya.

Sasuke geram, marah mendengar ucapan Gaara. Jelas saja rambutnya ini adalah model pantat ayam, bukan kepala ayam. Sepertinya si bocah merah itu harus benar-benar membersihkan mata pandanya. Sasuke menengok, menatap Hinata yang berdiri di samping dia dan Gaara. "Marmut, menurutmu aku dan si merah ini, siapa yang lebih unyu?"

Hinata sebenarnya akan langsung menjawab kalau Gaara lah yang paling unyu, tapi ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya seolah-oleh berkata, _'kalau kau bilang si merah yang lebih unyu, akan ku gigit hidungmu sampai habis' _ Hinata menjadi ragu unyuk menjawab yang sebenarnya. Walaupun kecil, tapi hidung Hinata masih sangat berguna untuk bernafas. Dan kalau sampai dia tidak punya hidung, berarti dia akan sama saja dengan si you-know-who (baca: voldemort) yang berhidung pesek, jelas saja Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi. "A-aku t-tidak tahu," ucap Hinata berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Kelinci-chan," ucap Gaara mencoba membujuk Hinata untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, tidak bisa memilih satu diantara si panda unyu─Gaara dan Sasuke─si monster pinnokio yang (sok) unyu.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar Hinata tebih dekat dengannya. "Katakan pada si merah itu kalau aku yang lebih unyu!"

Hinata yang merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan paksa, meringis kesakitan. "A-aduh," rintihnya pelan.

Gaara yang melihat si kelinci kecilnya ditarik-tarik, tidak tinggal diam. "Hey apa-apaan kau?! Kau menyakitinya tahu!" ucap Gaara marah. Selama ada pangeran unyu Gaara, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti putri kelincinya. Pasangan unyu-unyu itu akan bersama-sama memberantas si monster pantat ayam. Gaara menarik Hinata agar menjauh dari Sasuke.

"P-panda-c-chan," gumam Hinata yang sekali lagi merasakan tangannya ditarik-tarik.

Sasuke mencoba menarik tangan Hinata lagi, tapi tentu saja Gaara juga tidak mau kalah. Dan akhirnya terjadi aksi tarik menarik antara Sasuke dan Gaara, yang tentu Hinatalah yang menjadi korbannya.

'Neji-nii tolong aku!' batin Hinata berteriak.

.

.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

Yang kemarin sempet request Chibi Gaara dan mumpung saya punya peran yang cocok buat dia, jadi Gaara saya munculin di chap ini

Buat yang reques minta SasuHina versi dewasa, mungkin saya akan buat SasuHina versi dewasanya di fic lainnya. Dan soal Lemon, jujur saja saya masih belum berani buat lemon XD

Special thanks buat yang udah RnR, saya sangat menghargai setiap review kalian:

**Fuchsia Harumi, Dark Side, n, almira-chan, Hinataholic, sharaa, hinatauchiha69, putchy-chan, hakeriouss, Ookami-Taiyou, Cindilta, uchiha feltson, einselhyuri, Ay shi Sora-chan, rhie, tanedwinjaya71**

**Dan saya masih tidak bosan-bosannya menunggu Review kalian lho… di review please…**


End file.
